Random Adventures of Riku, Sephiroth, Ansem etc
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Axel is obsessed with Lucky Charms Riku is mad at everyone, Sephiroth is terrfied of Ansem and his creepy Dora the Explorer pajamas shutters Pleae review if you like it! I made it funny but I'm not sure how to get a good summary...
1. Chapter 1

1. Riku's Anger and Ansem's Creeping Pajamas

Riku awoke to a loud BOOM! Coming from the other side of the hotel he lived in. He sat up, looking around. He grabbed his shirt and put it on and then got out of bed and rushed for the door. He swung it open and a maniacal laughter filled his ears. "Live my giant Lucky Charm live!" Riku groaned loudly. He knew who that was.

"AXEL!" Riku shouted at the top of his lungs as the roof of the hotel came off. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" he demanded, storming through the hallway of the hotel. Several people poked their heads out, every single one of them shouting, "AXEL!"

Riku was met by Leon, Cloud, Sephiroth, Xemnas, Demyx, Larexen, and Sora who were all going to go kill Axel for waking them up. Just as they approached his room, they saw what had torn off the roof. A giant rainbow Lucky Charm stood there, the roof balancing on its head.

Riku glared at it before raising one of his feet and slamming it into Axel's door. The door cracked and then came crashing down in a heap. Riku was strong! (Yay!) Riku glared at Axel who was in a corner. He was wearing a pair of fake glasses that had this little nose attached to it that made Axel's face look disfigured. It also had a mustache on it! "Oh hey guys! Meet Lucky! My giant Lucky Charm!" Axel said, grinning like an idiot.

Riku stepped up in front of Axel until he was at least a foot away and growled, "Want ta meet my new buddy, Axel?"

"EUU! YAY! A NEW FRIEND!" Axel cheered and clapped happily, "So what's his name?"

"His name is 'fist'. Fist, meet Axel's face." Riku growled, slamming his fist into Axel's face. He didn't even look at the damage he caused as he spun around and headed towards the door, cracking his knuckles as he went. "Axel you are the dumbest thing on the planet. I rest my case and good night everybody!"

"My turn!" Sora growled, his Keyblade appearing in his hand. He was just about to hit Axel with it when this big black sleeping blob appeared in front of Axel. Sora blinked and dropped his Keyblade as he looked at the black Heartless that floated in the air. He fell backwards, shaking with laughter.

On the floating Heartless, Ansem was snoring, wearing pajamas with Hello Kitty as the pants and then on the shirt it was decorated with Dora the Explorer. (THE HORROR!) Axel looked up from his bloody nose and broken jaw and died laughing even though he couldn't move his jaw and he was covered in blood.

Cloud, who had his giant sword out and had been hacking at the evil rainbow, couldn't help but laugh a Ansem fell off his guardian and rolled on the floor and continued snoring like an idiot.

Sephiroth was blinking in utter shock and tentatively poked the thing that he could have sworn was Ansem and it twitch. Sephiroth shuttered. He didn't like this thing and it's odd obsession for Hello Kitty **shutters** and Dora the Explorer **shutters so more**

Leon burned the giant marsh mellow that was laughing as well and all the marsh mellow's ashes covered Ansem from view and everybody sighed with relief. Xemnas, Demyx, and Larexen were all glaring at Axel and it was Larexen who came up to him and snarled, "You woke me up and I NEED my beauty sleep!"

"I beg to differ, you're not very pretty!" Sephiroth had to say which earned him a death glare from Larexen. He shrugged her off and glared at Cloud who was glaring at the ashes of the evil rainbow charm thing and growled, "I'll kill you later."

"What was that?" Cloud snapped, holding his sword up in battle stance.

"Um…nothing. I just said that I'd eat my breakfast later." Sephiroth lied, not thinking fast enough.

"Oh okay, well it's midnight anyway so I'm going back to bed." Cloud said, strolling out the door.

'What a dork!' Sephiroth thought with mockery as he went back to his own room. Leon and the rest followed, leaving Axel with a broken jaw, a bloody nose, and signed hair because Larexen had zapped him with her lightning claws.

Meanwhile Riku was just going back to sleep when he forgot that he had left the door open. He went to go close it and then went back to bed only to see the stars up above him and remembered that the roof was gone. Then he heard a loud, voice singing country music:

_When I get where I'm goin'_

_On the far side of the sky_

_The first thing that I'm gonna to is _

_Spread my wings and fly_

_Gonna land beside a lion_

_Run my fingers through his mane_

_Where find out what it's like to ride a drop of rain_

_Yeah when I get where I'm goin'_

_They'll be only happy tears_

_I will shed the sins and struggles I have carried all these years_

_And I'll leave my heart wide open_

_I will love and have no fears_

_Yeah when I get where I'm goin'_

_Don't cry for me down here_

_I'm going to walk with my Granddaddy _

_And he'll match me step-for-step_

_And I'll tell him how much I missed every minute since he left._

_Then I'll hug his neck_

_Yeah when I get where I'm goin'_

_They'll be only happy tears_

_I will shed the sin and struggles I have carried all these years_

_And I'll my heart wide open_

_I will love and have no fears_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going'_

_Don't cry for me down here_

_So much pain and so much darkness_

_This world we stumble through_

_All these questions I can't answer_

_So much work to do_

_But when I get where I'm goin'_

_And I see my Maker's face_

_I'll stand forever in the light_

_Of his amazing grace_

Riku couldn't take it any longer. There were two people singing now TWO! He yelled at the top his lungs at the sky, "SHUT UP YUFFIE!"

"But that's not me!" Yuffie whined back from a distance.

"FINE THEN! SHUT UP AERITH!"

"Okkayyy Riku." Aerith called back before dropping silent. There was still a second voice. Riku knew who it was.

"ANSEM STOP SINGING IN YOUR SLEEP!" Riku yelled. The singing stopped and for once since the twenty minutes that Riku had just arrived at the hotel, there was peace.

When morning came, Riku awoke to find that there was a burning smell in the air. He looked up at the sky and then shot up out of bed and rushed towards the door and down towards the breakfast area/lobby. Sephiroth and Ansem were standing there, chatting about evil dark things while Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith were talking about something Riku didn't understand. It sounded like this:

"Why aren't you dead Aerith?"

"I don't know. I got stabbed and blah, blah, blah."

"Blah, blah, blah…"

Riku turned away from them and saw Cloud talking with Leon and Sora. Axel was grabbing a doughnut while Larexen was slapping Demyx with a waffle with a moogle imprinted on it, yelling, "I love moogles you dumb moogle hater!"

Okay so everything was fine ,so what was burning? Suddenly Riku turned to look back at Sephiroth and Ansem. They had something in their hands. All at once a blood-chilling scream came from inside the kitchen followed by several others. Riku rushed over to the two of them only to find that Ansem had made voo doo dolls out of all the peoples that worked in the hotel and had gasoline and a light held up to one of them. Sephiroth poured the gasoline on it and Axel laid it down on the metal cart. Riku could only watch as they ignited it and a man came running out, on fire, screaming like a baby. Riku grinned a wicked grin as he snatched an Axel voo doo doll from Ansem, who tried to take it back but Riku quickly explained his plan to Ansem.

Riku then asked for a glass of water at the desk. He added ice to it and then stuck the doll into the cup. Making sure no one was watching, he shoved it into the freezer and turned the freezer onto 'Ice Age Cold'. Riku turned to look at Axel who was shaking like mad saying, "I-It's s-s-s-s-s-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold!" Everyone turned to look at Axel just in time to see him freeze.

Larexen poked him in the head. Nothing happened. She shocked him. Nothing. A grin danced on her face as she grabbed one of Axel chakrams and caught it on fire. She shoved it under his arm, letting it burn. Axel remained frozen. Meanwhile Ansem, Sephiroth, and Riku had fallen over, laughing like idiots. Only they knew what had really happened to Axel.

"Well I think it's time for a funeral." Sora said.

"Funeral? Who would go to a funeral that had Axel in it?" Larexen spat in disgust. That only made the three of them laugh even harder.

"Someone who's stupid enough to believe Axel is dead." Cloud growled. "Riku, get that voo doo doll out of the freezer!"

"Aww! But it's funny!" Riku said, opening the freezer. He was met by a blast of icy wind that seemed to freeze his face and hair in place as he reached in. Riku thought it felt like an ice age in there and after a few seconds, his hand froze as he searched for the glass. So he had to stick his other hand in and it froze too.

Riku grumbled something about stupid Ice Ages and stuck his head in and found the glass and pulled his head out just in time. His head was half frozen. With the glass out, Riku dropped it from his mouth and fell over backwards, letting the warm morning light thaw him out. Meanwhile Ansem and Sephiroth had picked up the glance and with soaking wet hands and the glass was stuck.

They tried to pull it off their fingers but were unsuccessful and as everyone watched them, Cloud laughed, "Aw! You're holding hands!"

"You'd better watch your mouth!" Sephiroth growled, knocking Ansem out with the glass as he hand came free. He looked at Ansem who had dropped dead and muttered, "Oppsy."

"Ah well, just leave him there. No one really cares for the git anyway." Yuffie said as Riku finally thawed out and stood up. Sora was laughing at Riku because he had gotten frozen.

"Shut up Sora." Riku growled, grabbing some breakfast and going to his room to eat in peace for once in his life.

* * *

Please review if you liked it! I'll add more when i type it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys find thsi chappie funny! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 2: Dismissed to Terror

Hours later, Sora, Ansem, Axel, Xemnas, Cloud, Sephiroth, Kairi, Yuffie, Tifa, and everyone else came inside Riku's room, yelling, "WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY LAND!"

Riku looked up as Sephiroth picked him up raised him over his head yelling, "Get off your lazy butt and let's go!"

"But I haven't packed yet!" Riku said. No one replied as Cloud grabbed a bag full of who-knows-what and ran off towards the mini-van. Sephiroth threw Riku in it, who instantly began yelling at Sephiroth for throwing him in a van, but Sephiroth ignored him as everyone climbed in. And it just so happens, to everyone's misfortune, that Cloud was driving. Cloud, who was used to driving really, _really_ fast on a motorcycle, stepped on the gas.

"AHHHH!" everyone screamed as they were thrown against the seats and held there, unable to move. Riku was screaming louder than he ever had in his life as Cloud raced down the highway. Everyone was shocked that the police didn't catch them and from all the way in…um…ohhh! Let's put them in Midgar! Anyway All the way from Midgar to Florida, they go there within the timing of five minutes.

Riku opened the van door and threw up at once. He was followed by everyone else, including Sephiroth, who happened to throw up all over Leon's head. Leon looked at Sephiroth with great anger and rage as he socked him in the face and went looking for a bathroom so he could wash his hair. Everyone, even though they felt really sick, began to laugh at Leon.

"Hey Squall! Your puke is dripping everywhere!" Yuffie called, showing a face of disgust.

"IT'S LEON!"

"OHHHH! So we can call him 'Squall'! Awesome!" Sephiroth squealed with delight yelling, "Poor, poor you Squall!"

Just as "Leon" came back from washing his hair, everyone felt better, but Sephiroth had turned to Cloud. He was now threatening Cloud saying that if Cloud ever drove with him in the car again, Sephiroth would whip his ass. After that, they headed into Disney Land, Sora looking around yelling, "WOW! ALL THE POPCORN I CAN EAT!"

Every single one of them turned to look at Sora with confusion. Sora was picking up pieces of popcorn off the ground and popping them into his mouth. "That's just gross! And to think I kiss you with that mouth!" Kairi growled.

Everyone turned to look at Kairi with horror and Kairi blushed. "Awww! Kairi and Sora sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes-OW! SQUALL!"

"Shut up Yuffie, that's annoying!" Squall snapped. (heh-heh I like his first name!)

"It's a sign of affection!" Sephiroth piped up, but a girl came up to him and grabbed his hair, yelling, "SHINY STUFF!"

Sephiroth turned to look at the girl, drawing his Masamune. Sephiroth was about to chop the girl's head off when he was attacked by little chibi people. Everyone stared at poor Sephy before quickly running off towards a roller coaster. Sephiroth threw the chibi peoples off and quickly scurried after them, yelling, "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE-THESE THINGS!"

Sephiroth got in line with the others and waited…and waited…and waited some more until Squall "Leon", piped up, "Hey Rinoa!"

Sephiroth blinked and turned to look at Leon and then a girl. All at once, as if his mind were playing tricks on him, he saw Aeris-um Aerith standing there. He drew his sword out and stabbed the girl. Everyone gasped and Leon stared as Rinoa died. (yay!) 'FINALLY! I KILLED SOMEONE!' Sephiroth shouted in his mind. Suddenly he found everyone glaring at him. "Umm…what did I do this time?"

"YOU STABBED MY GIRLFRIEND!" Leon yelled.

Yuffie: GASPS

Yuffie was about to speak up but then Sephiroth just had to interfere, "BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS AERIS…I MEAN AERITH! THE GIRL I KILLED WAS AERIS-AERITH, UM…RIGHT? Who was she anyw-"

"YOU THOUGHT IT WAS WHO!" Aerith and Cloud yelled at the same time.

Sephiroth blinked, realizing he was in a LOT of trouble. He gulped, "Umm….uh….hey look a monkey!" Sephiroth pointed towards the opposite direction. This only earned him a hit from Leon and a smack from Aerith. "Ow…"

"Hey! But at least I'm not the one who scared your face up! THAT WAS THE IDIOTIC THING THAT YOU CALL SIEFER!" Suddenly Sephiroth's eyes flashed and he suddenly went CRAZY! "MWHOHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL TAKE OVER THIS PLANET AND RULE YOU ALL!"

"Um…Sora, gimme your cell phone." Cloud demanded.

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked, handing Cloud his cell phone, still staring at Sephiroth.

"Cause I'm calling Dr. Phill."

"Good idea." Everyone said except Sephiroth who was still cackling like a maniac.

"I SHALL JOIN YOU!" Axel and Ansem yelled, and began laughing.

Suddenly Sephiroth stopped saying, "HEY! There can't be THREE rulers! There can only be two!"

"Then who's the second one, Sephiroth?" Axel and Ansem asked.

"Um…uh…" Sephiroth looked at the two of them and then at a small rock on the ground. He picked it up saying, "THIS ROCK!"

"Whoa! I think he needs mental attention!" Cloud gasped.

"NO! I should have guessed! A rock is much braver than us! It can go places we never could! It can fly through the stupid air! Why was I so blind?" cried Axel. Sephiroth knocked him out as he boarded the ride. Dr. Phill was standing there, waiting for him to get off.

Meanwhile Sephiroth was at the very top of the roller coaster. It was about to tip…any second now…When it finally rushed downward, Sephiroth's eyes widened. THERE WAS A LOOP IN THE ROLLER COASTER! He yelled as he was flung upside down, clutching the person's arm who sat next to him for dear life. "HOW XIGBAR STANDS THIS I DON'T KNOW!" Sephiroth shouted as the roller coaster came to another loop.

Meanwhile, everyone was watching Sephiroth and non of them could help but laugh at the one-winged angel's terror.

Sephiroth felt the roller coaster slow and quickly lifted his bar, thinking the roller coaster was over until he saw…another hill. "Um…uh-oh!" Sephiroth muttered, not moving the bar down. The guy next to him was freaking out yelling, "Ya man! Close de bar, eh! We're gonna die if ya don't, man!"

Sephiroth blinked and looked at the guy next to him. He moved the bar down just as the roller coaster went down the hill. "Oh, sorry…um…man!" Sephiroth apologized and then continued screaming like an idiot. When the roller coaster HAD finally come to a stop, Sephiroth had made himself a new friend. His name was Wakka.

"Sooooo….why the hell are you at this theme park Wakka?" Sephiroth asked, climbing out of his seat.

"Oh, everyone, I mean, Tidus, Yuna, Auron, Rikku, Kamarhi, and me just wanted to take a break. Oh and Lulu did too. What do you do for a living man, you look like a solider or somethin'!" Wakka asked, pointing out that Sephiroth was still wearing his Solider outfit.

"I am an evil murderer who wants to-" Sephiroth was cut off by Leon who yelled, "YOU KILLED RINOA!"

Sephiroth turned to look at Leon and then at Wakka, "Umm…I kinda killed his girl friend cause I thought she was Aeris-um Aerith."

"Oh, I see." Wakka replied as Ansem and Axel came up to Sephiroth and dropped on their knees and began bowing down to him, saying, "Teach us what you know, evil Dark One."

Sephiroth blinked and couldn't help but laugh at Ansem and Axel. He liked the attenchen. "Umm…okay but do that one hundred more times." Sephiroth was going to add more but Axel and Ansem were kicked by Leon and Aer-Aerith and they stood up at once.


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth glared at Aeris as Axel and Ansem were forced to stand up. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"YOU KILLED RINOA!" Squall roared.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that buddy now shut up!" Sephiroth snapped at the angry Gunblade wielder. Squall glared at him, but he actually fell silent. That was only to be expected, Squall wasn't much of a person to talk to. Meanwhiel Sephiroth turned to look at Cloud who was staring at Tifa drooling.

Sephiroth had to resist from falling over, laughing as he picked up his King Rock and chucked it at Cloud's head. It hit his rock-hard hair, chipping off a piece. That broke Cloud out of his trance. He whirled around to look at the chipped hair, his Mako blue eyes wide. "WHO CHIPPED MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" he demanded.

Wakka blinked and looked at them and then Cloud, "Wha is wrong with you man? Your hair is nohin' but rock!"

Sora, who had found some coffee, was jumping up and down yelling, "COFFEE! COFFEE! CLODU HERE MY COFFEE!"

Riku sighed and stared at his stupid, ignorant friend. "I'll take care f this." He told everyone and grabbed Cloud's buster sword from him. Cloud didn't even notice because he was sobbing over his broken hair, burying the chipping in the dirt as a grave. Then he inserted a popsickle stick to mark the grave.

Riku blinked in beweilderment and turned to Sora. He raised the gaint butter knife and bashed Sora over the head. Sora frze from the inpack and dropped down on the ground, singing, "Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are…Riku? I love you…"

Riku's eyes widened as he looked down at Sora. Everyone was now looking at the strange Keyblade wielder. Riku raised the buster sword again and continued to beat Sora senseless. "SORA SCARES ME!" Sephiroth squealed.

"DARKNESS!" Ansem roared, his Dark Guardian appearing and hitting Sephiroth.

Sephiroth spun around and glared at Ansem. "The Almigth Evil Dark One commands you to go jump in the cow pasture and die!"

Ansem blinked and nodded, then turned to Axel, "Where are the cows Axel?"

Axel inched slowly away from Ansem and then responded, "If you beat Xemnas senseless, he'll tell you where they are."

"OKAY!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! What the heck is going on here?" Tidus demanded.

"I'm eating mashmellows!" Tifa responded, eating more marshmellows.

"OH SQUAAAALLLLL!" Yuffie's voice rang out.

Squall, through his silent, raging anger, turned with fearful eyes to look at Yuffie wo was rushing towards him. "Oh shit…"

"WILL YOU KISS ME?" Yuffie asked, but Squall had run away. "NO! COME BACK SQUALL!"

"NO! Yuffie! COME BACK!" Kadaj yelled, running after Yuffie who was running after Squall who was running after a police officer who was running after a teenager who was running after a five-year-old who was running after his dog who was running after her cat who was running after the mouse who was running after a string of cheese and running after his cousin who was running after a grasshopper who was running after a baby ant.

Okay enough of that.

Everyone watched all of those people disappear and then turned to lok at Rikuw ho still had the buster sword. "Okay, let's go to the next ride!" Riku sujjested.

"Uh…yeah!"


	4. Chapter 4

When everyone had gotten on the next ride, they were missing a few people. Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Auron, and all the others from FFX hadn't come with them, instead they were all going to the water rides. Now that Sephiroth sat in his seat on this ride that went way up and then dropped really, really, fast while everything was dark, he wondered what happened to his rock. His Mako green eye flashed as he turned to Axel beside him.

"Hey Axel,"

"What Almighty Dark One?"

"Have you seen my King Rock?"

Though he couldn't see Axel, he heard the Nobody's quiet laughter. Sephiroth blinked. Wait a minute, he couldn't see? HE HAD NIGHT VISION WHY COULDN'T HE SEE?

"You know, you can take off your sunglasses Brother." A voice echoed through the ride right next to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth inched away from the person, screaming, "ARE YOU ONE OF THOSE CREEPY HIPPEES!"

"No...but Rufus is!" the voice responded.

"Then why the hell did you call me 'Brother'?" Sephiroth shrieked.

"SHUT UP SEPHIROTH!" Riku yelled.

"Because I'm Kadaj, your brother."

"Oh…riiiggghhhhttttt!" Sephirth said. Who was the hell was Kadaj? All at once, Axel sneezed. Sephiroth removed his sunglasses and looked at Axel.

"Sephiroth! Move your damn wing!"

"Opps…sorry!"

"I LOVE YOU SQUALL!" Yuffie yelled through the darkness.

"DO YOU DO-" Squall's voice cut off. Sephiroth couldn't help but snicker.

"Okay guys, stop, we're almost at the top!" Cloud growled. "Hey Aeris, where did you go?"

Suddenly Sephiroth was aware of someone sitting in his lap. He gulped, hoping with all his heart it wasn't the person he thought it was. "Hello Sephy-kuns." His heart sunk and his Mako green eyes widened. It was her! It was Aeris! OH DEAR MOTH JENOVA HELP ME ESCAPE THIS NIGHTMARE! He screamed in his mind.

All at once Cloud shouted, "AERIS! Buckle up! The ride is about to go down!"

Sephiroth gulped. "NO DON'T BUCKLE UP AERIS!"

"Stop freaking out Seph. I won't buckle up I'll-"

Okay, this was worse, Sephiroth decided. Aeris was clinging to _him_. All at nice the ride lunged and Sephiroth felt as if he were being choked from where Aeris was clinging to him so hard.

"GO AWAAAYYYYY YYYYUUUUFFFFIIIEEEE!" Squall yelled.

"LET…GOOOOO….OF MEEEEE….AERISSSSSSSS!" Sephiroth screamed.

"Don't worry Brother, I'll kill her if you want!" Kadaj offered. Sephiroth saw the glint of his clone's sword. "Um…no thank you!" Sephiroth mustered, knowing that Kadaj would stab him if he tried to kill Aeris. Of course that might not have been so bad but he'd prefer not to be stabbed.

Meanwhile Riku had chosen a seat far away from Sora, but to his great displeasure, it was right next to none other than Squall and Yuffie. He felt like puking-or grabbing Squall's Gunblade and doing him a favor by shooting Yuffie. "Get off of humf me!" Squall gasped, shoving Yuffie away.

Squall shoved Yuffie right onto Riku. He glared at her as she clung to him as the ride rocketed down. "Wouuullldddd yyooouuuu gggeeetttt offff off mmeeeee?" Riku snarled, trying to get Yuffie away, but she was clinging to him, yelling in his ear.

When the ride was over, Riku felt very angry, Squall was quiet and seemingly brainless, Sephiroth had a look of horror on his face as Aeris grabbed hi hand. Cloud was steaming and tried to get his buster sword back from Riku, but Riku was using it in defense against Yuffie.

Too bad for him, though, there were fan girls all over the park. Riku clung to the buster sword for dear life as a fan girl came up to him and hugged him. "Go away you stupid fan girl!" Riku snarled.

The fan girl looked hurt, "But Riku!" she whined, "I'm the one who is typing this fan fiction!"

Riku blinked, looking at her. "You what?"

"YOU ARE NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS FAN FICTION!" a loud voice roared through the sky. Everyone looked up and then looked behind them to see another Riku and Vincent standing beside a girl about 13. "I am the Almighty Riku54 with her bodyguards!"

Vincent cast her a glance and took out his gun, growling, "For the last time Riku54, I AM NOT YOUR BODYGUARD!"

Riku2 looked at her and then responded, "I thought I read over yoru shoulder all the time while Vincent threatened the lawyer because he wouldn't let me type about my rabid squirrel world and-"

"No, Riku, that was in Kill Xemnas!" Riku54 argued back.

"Oh…"

Riku54 turned to look at everyone and turned to Vincent, "Vincent, will you do me a favor and shoot that fangirl dead while I go and finish this fan fic?"

"No problem," Vincent raised the gun. Riku cringed as the gun fired. He felt something wet on his face and wiped it off. Blood. Well at least she was dead.

&&&

"Alright guys, time to go!" Riku growled, dragging the others off to the car.

Sora's mind was n longer messed up s he was gay and now he was holding hands with Kairi. Meanwhile Squall had picked up Rinoa's body and was crying while Yuffie glared at Rinoa's 'remains' and clung onto Squall. Sephiroth had gotten rid of Aeris. Cloud was holding her tightly, "YOU ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH SEPHIROTH!" he growled at her.

"Yes I am!" Aeris snarled.

"You're right Cloud, she's not in loe with Sephiroth-or you! She's in love with me!"

Everyone turned to see a man come up with a buster sword. Aeris's eyes grew wide and she jerked away from Cloud, yelling, "Zack! You're alive!"

Sephiroth groaned. "Oh no…"

"Hello Sephiroth." Zack greeted.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes! I'm a first class SOLDIER!" Zack snapped. Sephiroth blinked, "A what?"


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud stared at Aeris with anger as she went back over to Sephiroth yet again as they headed towards the water park. He was almost ready to shout, "Get away from her you silver-haired freakin' JENOVAian idiot!" but he didn't have too because Zack, who was glaring at Sephiroth with the utmost hate, snarled, "Sephiroth, I suggest you step away from my girlfriend right now before I slit your throat!"

Riku, who was glancing at Sora to make sure he was still with Kairi, heard Zack and turned to look at Aeris, who had, at once, rushed over to Zack and gave him a hug. Okay…Riku shook his head, he swore Aeris had short-term memory loss sometimes…Oh well…

As he boarded the next ride, he saw Axel and Ansem sit beside one another, behind him, Yuffie and Squall (Leon) sat in front of him and beside him sat-oh shit-Sora. He gulped, suddenly wishing that he had Reno's little metal stick thingy ma jig. And then there it was in his hand. Riku blinked. Where had this come from?

"IT'S FOR YOUR PROTECTION AGAINST THE GAYFER!" a voice yelled in the crowd. Riku looked over to see Riku54 standing there, holding a laptop, still typing with Riku2 sitting beside her, reading over her shoulder and Vincent looking around wearily.

Meanwhile Leon (Squall) glanced nervously at Yuffie, trying to grab his Gunblade for protection, but to his shock, it wasn't there…Where the hell is my Gunblade? He wondered and then spotted Riku54 in the crowd. "CURSE YOU RIKU54!"

Squall watched as Riku54 looked up and then raised her hand and pointed at him. Vincent followed to where she was pointing and then raised his gun and fired it. BANG! Squall looked at the bullet hole in the metal seat of the water ride and gulped…this was not going to end well…Suddenly the ride started. It began off steady, but then it climbed a steep hill. Squall felt something clinging to his arm and to his horror-it was YUFFIE! "RINOA WHY DID YOU DIE?" he yelled at the sky. (hey that rhymes! LOL)

Cloud, who was sulkily sitting beside Sephiroth in the water ride, gazed at a flower in his hand. Oh how he missed Aeris so much…He sniffled. Meanwhile Sephiroth looked over at his puppet, and glare on his face. Then he noticed Cloud had a flower and he was crying. This was his golden moment!

"Aww! Is da poor wittle puppet goin' ta cry? Boo-hoo-hoo!" (he is SO childish!)

Cloud look up and glared at Sephiroth a threw the flower at him. It hit him in the head and Sephiroth began screaming like a little girl, "IT BURNS! HELP ME! IT BURNS!"

Sephiroth flung the flower over the edge, making Cloud try to leap for it, but was stopped by the bar. He burst into tears after that.

Meanwhile Riku shocked the shit out of Sora as the climbing water Ride reached the top. Riku was about to poke Sora again when Sora grabbed the bar and…gulp…pushed it forward. The ride tipped and Riku screamed bloody murder as he clung to Ansem's Guardian that was helping him. Sora, ever so gladly, flew away like a little birdie.

After Riku had pulled the bar back, he relaxed, glad that Sora was gone.

Yuffie was clinging to Leon like a leech as she screamed, her body getting soaked with water. She grinned as she pulled Leon closer to her, her plan working as Leon's hair got messed up by the water. He ducked, but then he noticed Yuffie clinging to his waist and tried to get away from her, but the ninja had a death grip on him. Poor Leon…and to think-they hadn't even had any fun yet-"YUFFIE! LET GO!" he screamed, accidentally hitting the bar in front of him. It slung open and within seconds, he and Yuffie were flying through the air. He gulped as he smashed intot he concrete below, Yuffie landing on top of him.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Squall!" Yuffie said cheerfully, gripping him tightly as she picked him up.

"Ow…" Leon mumbled, his body aching. "I need to see a doctor…"

Suddenly Hojo came up out of no where and grabbed Leon, "I think I can be of essitance."

Yuffie's eyes flared. "You let go of my Squall! VINCENT!"

Vincent appeared out of the shadows and went up to Yuffie, spotting Hojo. Hojo gulped, "Um…MOMMY! VINCENT VAMPIRE VALENTINE IS BACK FROM AVALANCHE AND FFVII AND IS OUT TO KILL ME!"

Marluxia popped up, "I shall protect you honey!" he yelled, holding up his scythe.

"You're Hojo's MOTHER!" everyone in the whoel theme park screamed. "EwW! IT BURNS!"

"Oh…no! I'm Ansem's mother!"

"AHHH!"

----

They're all idiots, huh? Yeah, I'm sorry for the shorter chapters, but hey-next chapter-I'm gonna do somethin' I did with these pictures I found on the internet of Squall, Selphie, Irvine, and Rinoa. They're all FFVIII characters if you don't know them. But you don't have to know them to find this funny! And of course-everyone knows Selphie and Squall/Leon! Selphie is on Destiny Island with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, and Wakka!

Ah-I'll just combine this next chappie with this one to make it longer-that's nice, right?

----

Squall blinked. Everything was so bright…He looked at the sun and then, as if on cue, everything turned dark. "WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS? RINOA! WHERE IS THE LIGHTSWITCH?"

All at once Squall found himself in a desert. The sky was clouded over. He looked around for any sign of a light switch. Then, the wind picked up just as he spotted Rinoa. "SQUALL LEONHART! FIND THE LIGHTSWITCH!" Rinoa yelled, her hair flying in all directions from the wind.

Squall blinked and looked around some more, "But Rinoa! I can't find the…oh…" he spotted the light switch and flipped it on.

A blinding white light filled everything and turned everything white. Squall looked up, "OHH! Pretty light!"

Rinoa from the still dark desert, "DON'T STEP INTO THE LIGHT!"

Suddenly the white ligth vanished and Squall saw the light turn on, "I found the lightswitch Rinoa!"

As he said that, it grew dark again and suddenly Squall crumpled to the ground, his eyes closing. "NO! I'm DYING!" the sky screamed-that was Leon from KH.

He watched as Squall laid on the dirt ground, not moving. Rinoa rushed forward, kneeling before him. "I'M DEAD!"

Suddenly Rinoa started crying. "NO! DO NOT PITY ME!" Leon yelled.

Then, Ultemica appeared, "I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" and then vanished with her husband-Xemnas.

Laguna appeared, standing in the grass, scratching his head as he looked at Raine, "Um…uh…hi…"

"MY DAD IS ALIVE!" Leon yelled, jumping up and down on a Cloud. "AND SO IS MY MOMMY!"

And then everything changed and Leon stared at the grave of his mother. "NOOOOO! MY MOMMY IS DEAD! WHAAA! NOW I MUST GO GRIEVE WITH KADAJ!

"SQUALL LEONHART! WAKE UP!" a familiar voice yelled.

Leon opened his eyes and saw Rinoa looking at him. "Rinoa? You're alive!" he yelled, "Yay!" and then he kissed her.

----

Larexen struggled to get away from Leon as he kissed her. When she finally got away, she was screaming, "AHHH! The lovey-dovy stuff! IT BURNS!"

----

Leon stared at larexen. "You're not Rinoa…"

"NO DUH YA JAC-" she was cut short by everyone fallign over and laughing at Leon.

"Okay, now that you woke up-we can go some more rides!" Riku said, clapping his hands together once in an excited manner. Meanwhile Yuffie had gone up to Leon and smacked him in the face. "HOW DARE YOU KISS LAREXEN FIRST LEON!"

"What?…I didn't kiss Larexen first. I kissed Rinoa first after we…OW! OW OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWW! NO! Please! NOT THE HAIR! PLEASE! AHGGG!" Leon screamed as Yuffie cut three strands of his hair off with a pair of scissors. Leon's eyes were streaming weith tears as he held the three pieces of hair. "She's sorry, my beautiful hair, she really is. Now I must give you a proper burial." He buried them in the dirt and weeped.

"I think he;s on drugs…" Riku muttered to Sephiroth, who nodded, "Yeah-along with Cloud…"

Cloud was kneeling before Aeris, holding out….the Masamune, "Aeris, will you marry me?"

Both Zack and Sephiroth attacked Cloud. "LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!" Sephiroth snarled, bashing Cloud's face in. Zack, who had kicked Cloud, looked at Sephiroth, "YOU'RE WIFE! SHE IS MY GIRLFIRNED!" Zack snarled, wrapping his fingers around Sephiroth's throat.

All at once a tiger came out of no where and ate Zack…little did they know that was Descusting-Yet-So-Fuzzy-And-Cute from Kill Xemnas. Otherwise known as Mr. Whiskers.

Roxas and Axel were running after Mr. Whiskers, yelling, "NOO! GTE BACK HERE SO WE CAN TAKE YOU TO LRS4!"

Riku, who was holding his pet rabid squirrel, LRS4, blinked as the cute fuzzy creature scampered after Mr. Whiskers.

* * *

There ya go!


End file.
